1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to wetsuits and in particular to the neck opening of wetsuits and a method of making or forming the neck opening of a wetsuit.
2. Background Information
Wetsuits made from synthetic rubber, such as neoprene, of various thicknesses are well known. The top part of a wetsuit comprises a trunk portion that fits about the torso of a wearer. The trunk portion has a neck opening through which the head and neck of the wearer extend. The edge of the neck opening can be left as a plain or sealed neoprene edge, however this can be uncomfortable and produce skin chafing around the neck of a wearer. Alternatively, and as is common practice, the neck opening is folded over on itself and stitched or glued to provide a smooth rounded edge. However the double thickness of the edge is bulky and less flexible than the rest of the suit. Gluing and stitching the folded edge further reduces the flexibility and can add to the discomfort and chafing experienced by the wearer.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a wetsuit, wetsuit neck opening and a method of making same which overcomes or at least ameliorates problems with the neck opening of wetsuits known hitherto or, to at least provide the public with a useful alternative.